Interactions between wireless devices and wireless communication networks in which the devices operate may be conducted via different radio access networks. Today's mobile client wireless devices such as laptops, smartphones, ultrabooks, tablet computers and the like may be equipped with components (e.g., Wi-Fi and cellular radios) configured to provide the wireless device with access to different radio access networks (e.g., wireless networks such as Wi-Fi and cellular network) simultaneously. However, it may be challenging to efficiently integrate multiple radio access networks, e.g., Wi-Fi and cellular networks, and provide end users sufficient bandwidth for communications via the radio access networks.